


P.S Your Boy

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Song Based, Your boy, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Based on a song called Your Boy By Frankmusik. Here's the link ^_^ https://youtu.be/hGFBFwHrtps





	

**Author's Note:**

> One chapter story based around a song. Feeling very down today. Please enjoy ^__^

"I thought I should reply,  
That's what you said  
And parts of me are always with you  
That's why it was so hard to forget."

 

There he sat, his back pressed against the door, silence filling the room as no one spoke. It was just Josh and his crazy beating heart. Then in a few milliseconds tears poured from his eyes just like a colander drained water.

He couldn't take it, to see, to hear, to read, to whatever that man had left to say. Josh was betrayed utterly betrayed, yet he was so shocked as to how he had the balls to still talk to him. So much deceit in such a long time. 

Josh knew deep down he couldn't forget Tyler. There was undying love that wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. All the times he spent with the other man, the moments were so memorable, so vivid. 

He could still feel the skin of Tyler on his hands, hear his mouth call his name and sweet moans pour from his mouth.

The I love yous and then the false promises and a second man. What did Josh lack? What was missing that Tyler wasn't satisfied with?

 

"And when we spoke on hazy nights  
So many months ago,  
You said you would always worry,  
But you have to let me go."

Josh can remember the words coming from Tyler's mouth.

"You're my baby Josh, I love you and no matter what I will be yours forever, I will love you till the end, let me be your knight in shining armour. Stop hurting yourself now baby I am here for you, I will always worry about you."

Josh was still hurting himself at the time. He had no family anymore, they cut all ties when they found out he was gay and that he was head over heels for Tyler, his first love.

He could never understand why his phone buzzed every so often. When you date someone and dump them, or cheat, you usually forget about them like a shameful memory and let them go.

Tyler would text to check in on Josh, like they were on perfect terms. "Josh I worry about you, are you okay?" 

Josh couldn't help the punches he aimed at the walls, letting his hands bleed and then letting himself cry his eyes dry. He loved him, oh so much, but he wasn't his anymore, he needed to accept Tyler loved someone else.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to change my past,  
Can you give me just one more minute?  
How I lost the time,  
But I always seem to put you in it."

Josh admits, he would try his hardest, to erase that pest from his mind. He couldn't understand how things went from perfect to volatile in such short time.

"It's not how it is." Tyler would try to reassure him, the older man wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let Tyler rule over him and use him like he was a clueless fool. Josh was a lovefool, just for Tyler.

He would give anything to erase the thoughts in his mind, to erase the graphical memories of him making love to Tyler, the man who was loving someone else whilst he was making love to him. Life was such a fucking dick. 

Josh found distractions, he loved his job, he loved being around things he loved, music and drums. He would play until the lactic acid burned away at his muscles. He loved to let everything go whilst doing what he loved, but next to the thing Tyler loved so much. 

It was so hard to concentrate on your passion when your ex boyfriends passion sat right before you, the keyboard, not to mention the selection of ukuleles lined up against the windows. 

He always put Tyler in his thoughts, in his memories.

 

"However hard it was sometimes,  
You seem to know the words,  
And hum the lines,  
To songs that made your heart so sore,  
Maybe I should write one more."

Josh was a life line for Tyler. The younger man was a mess. He had demons to fight and a man he had to let go.

His boyfriend left him after 2 long years, just like that, no reason. Tyler was broken, he was cutting himself, battling the blurryface in his mind, telling him to die. Because of Josh, Tyler was alive and well. 

Tyler resorted to much less extreme measures when Josh helped him. He loved the sound of sad music, no matter how much his heart hurt at the sounds and broken lyrics, he would always sing along, hum the lines whilst tears would stream down his face, remembering that man that made him smile endlessly. 

"When you won't just bring me back one time,  
To hide so many truths,  
So run from me and back to him,  
And leave me like this fool."

 

Josh loved Tyler so much. He loved his cute little smiles that reached his eyes, the ones that showed his crooked teeth. That laugh that made his insides flutter with happiness. He was glad he left everything behind just to see himself happy and content with someone like Tyler, his soul mate, or so it seemed.

Josh was failing to understand who and what Tyler was doing up at 3am whilst he was supposed to be asleep. His laughter and smiles told him a different story. Josh would ease his own mind, convincing himself that Tyler was very much in love with him. Maybe the younger man was going through funny memes or whatever.

He wish it was what he thought. 

One day Tyler made the most stupid mistake of leaving his phone whilst heading out and that's where the truth came to light.

Tyler didn't make a mistake. It was his intent. Josh so wanted to believe that this was a dream, a nightmare. That the love of his life was not a dirty cheater.

Tyler came back later that day, hand in hand with another man. The same man who led Tyler into manifesting Blurryface, the same man who almost drove Tyler to the brink of insanity. "I'm sorry Josh." His voice spoke like a bunch of knives jabbing into the red heads stomach.

"It was always going to be him."

"A fraud of love,  
That's all you were,  
For you are an emptiness, a person who seems to be void  
P.S Your Boy." 

Josh treated Tyler like his little prince. He showered him with unconditional love. He used to tell Tyler how much he meant to him. Josh bought him a brand new keyboard, he always made sure Tyler was surrounded by the things he loved, whether it was a keyboard, a ukulele, or a small puppy.

Everything was perfect, life was cloud 9 and Josh wouldn't have had it any other way, until it came to life as to how much of a fraud Tyler was.

Did he even love Josh like he said? Were his words just empty promises that led to broken hearts and open scars?

Tyler didn't bat an eyelash at the man who kept his word to keep the other happy. He didn't have a look of sadness on his face when he took hold of the other mans. He failed to notice the sparkles in Josh's eyes, he failed to hear the heart that broke that night.

Tyler was a void, a fraud of love.

"I thought I should reply,  
So hear these words I say,  
I know I will always worry when  
You so easily led me stray." 

He had to let him go. He had to let Tyler go, clear him from his mind, Josh knew that he couldn't get rid of him completely. Deep down in the crevices of his mind, the story labelled Tyler was going to exist.

He made him genuinely feel like he was the only man in the world. He failed to realise how he was able to fake everything so perfectly, fooling Josh into believing he actually loved him.

How could he love again after knowing how easily Tyler had him fooled. He made him look like a love lost idiot and Josh wish he could change that thought.

Could he ever love again? How did Josh know another man could come around and do the exact same thing, his heart wouldn't be able to bear it.

That fraud, that void, that man Tyler Joseph left a permanent hole in Josh's heart and it was unfixable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed his, thank you for reading, please excuse any grammar mistakes :D


End file.
